jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake the Wolf
}} |image = |caption = Previous Episode: Queen Izzy-bella Next Episode: Witch Hook}} Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones *Lizard Plot While camping on Never Land one evening Jake stumbles upon the legendary Moon Gem while gathering firewood.Unknown to Jake at the time if someone touches the gem they will turn into a wolf beast(were-wolf) while exposed to a full moon. Cubby start to wonder whats taking Jake so long when he witness his matey as a wolf, Cubby quickly flees back to the campgrounds to inform Izzy and Skully what he saw.Izzy and Skully turn to see the wolf beast and flee into their tent when Jake change back into his human self while not expose to the moonlight.Izzy warns Jake to beware of a wolf beast lurking about the grounds,Jake nervously claim he didn't see any beast. This is short lived once Jake is expose to the moonlight once more turning him back into a wolf beast much to the surprise of his mateys.Jake showed his crew the strange gem and explain what happen,Izzy knew of the tale of the gems power and warn Jake they most head to the top of Midnight Hill before sun rise or Jake will remain a wolf beast forever.But as Jake and his crew journey to Midnight Hill Jake's new animal instincts gets the better of him while spotting a little lizard on the trail he begins chasing it deeper into the jungle right into Captain Hook and his crew who where on there way back from a fail treasure hunt.When Hook and his crew spot Jake wolf they quickly leap into the brush.As Jake loses the little lizard between some rocks.Cubby soon catches up to Jake scolding him for fleeing into the jungle.But seeing Jake whimper and giving the puppy dog eyes forgives him as he change back to normal once more.Jake apologize to crew for his actions but explains he couldn't control his animal instincts and wish he never found the Moon Gem.Hook and his crew over hear the curse of the Moon Gem,but the captain still desire the gem for himself.Jake and his crew soon reach Tanglethorn Marsh but were briefly puzzle out to get past the thorns,Jake decide to use his sword to cut through the thorns Hook and his crew trail behind the sea pups.But as Jake and his crew journey through Tanglethorn Marsh they get caught within the thorns causing Jake to drop both his sword and the Moon Gem out of his reach.Jake soon feels sorry for putting his crew through this whole ordeal when he changes back into a wolf beast allowing him to slip past the throne reclaim his sword and the Moon Gem and release his mateys from the thrones.Using his new wolf sense of smell to lead his crew out of of Tanglethorn Marsh.Once free from the marsh Jake and his crew journey onward to Midnight Hill.Hook and his crew finally made it out using the trail Jake and his crew left behind.Once Jake and his crew reach Midnight Hill they mistake the wolf rock formation for a real wolf allowing Captain Hook to swipe the Moon gem with his fishing rod hook.Jake's crew plead with Hook to return the gem to the hill Jake will remain a wolf forever.Hook scoffs at the puny pirates plea as long as he had the gem he couldn't careless until he touch the Moon Gem with his hand turning himself into a wolf beast as well.Hook soon sulks but Jake inform him there is still hope but he most return the gem to the the top of Midnight Hill,quickly using her pixie dust Izzy grants Hook flight but Hook drops the gem half way up.Jake soon climbs up after the gem once he reach the top he was shock to see the wolf on top of the hill was made of stone.Jake soon recalled the message on the gem to touch the gem into the eye socket of the wolf rock formation, turning Jake and Hook back to normal.With the adventure over with Jake and his crew soon return to Pirate Island to place the gold doubloons they collect in their adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Back on the Jolly Roger Captain Hook finds himself with a bad case of fleas.But Hook's crew prepare him a bubble bath to rid Hook of fleas much to the captain's annoyance claiming he had his bath last year. Screenshots Izzy and Cubby - Jake the Wolf.png|Izzy and Cubby preparing dinner and waiting for Jake to return the campgrounds. Jake and the Neverland Pirates - Jake the Wolf 2.png The Moon Gem - Jake the Wolf.png|Jake: the Moon Gem, and change into a wolf beast. Lurking Jake with the Moon Gem - Jake the Wolf.png Hopping Jake - Jake the Wolf.png Jake-Jake the Wolf02.jpg|Jake: Way, Oh No! Howling Jake-Jake The Wolf.jpg Cubby Izzy and Skully - Jake the Wolf.png Izzy and Skully - Jake the Wolf.png Wolf Jake was outside - Jake the Wolf.png Jake and the Neverland Pirates - Jake the Wolf 4.png Izzy Cubby and Skully Dark - Jake the Wolf.png|Cubby: Coconuts! Jake: Ho, Crew! Jake Izzy Cubby and Skully - Jake the Wolf.png|Izzy: Jake, there is wolf beast still there! Nervous Jake - Jake the Wolf.png Jake and the Neverland Pirates - Jake the Wolf 5.png|Izzy: Aaah! Cubby: Jake the Wolf! Holding a Moon Gem with Jake Wolf - Jake the Wolf.png|It's all got it this. Izzy looked Jake was holding a Moon Gem - Jake the Wolf.png Spooky Cubby - Jake the Wolf.png|Cubby: Hill!? That's only this spookiest place in Never Land! Lurking back to normal from wolf - Jake the Wolf.png Jake and the Neverland Pirates - Jake the Wolf 8.png|Jake: Sorry! Izzy - Jake the Wolf.png|Izzy: Let's go to Midnight Hill, return the Moon Gem and save Jake staying Wolf forever! Keep it lookout for gold doubloons. Jake holding a Sword and the Moon Gem - Jake the Wolf.png|Jake: got my sword, and the Moon Gem. Hook-Jake the Wolf.png Hook&Jake-Jake The Wolf.jpg Jake&crew-Jake the Wolf.jpg Jake-Jake the Wolf.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones- Jake The Wolf.jpg Hook&Crew-Jake The Wolf.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3